I love you man
by Xtin2000
Summary: Epiosde Tag to the amazing season 3 final "Miracle" A short and rather emotional moment between Barney and Ted after the bus accident.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this awesome and amazing show.

episode tag to season 3 final „miracle"

„...so I proposed to her in the arcade tonight. I swear to you Barney, I love her, this car accident really made me see that. In a way I'm really glad it happened." Ted told Barney whom he had visited that night in the hospital again. Barney, who was still in a full body cast after having been hit by a bus looked thoughtfully up at him. It was nice to hear his friend say that he was so totally in love with his new fiancee, because it also meant that he might be less mad about Barney's night with Robin.

„I'm happy for you Ted, you really seem in love with that woman." Those are unusual words for Barney, but having had a rather uncomfortable brush with death, made him more withdrawn and contemplative, now that he was alone with his now thankfully won back best friend.

Ted took a long look at his best friend, and the sight really broke his heart. Not one inch of Barney's body seemed to be unaffected by the accident. Confined in the cast, he probably couldn't move at all... What would he have done, had they really lost Barney that day? Could he have ever forgiven himself for it?

At hearing about Ted's car accident Barney must have been blinded by fear and utter panic, to run all the way up to the hospital. On his way being so exhausted and most probably emotionally strained he might have just not seen that bus speeding towards him...hadn't seen that bus.

How could someone not see a bus? How could Barney just randomly walk into a speeding bus on the same day Ted was hit by a car?Was Barney just so exhausted that he didn't pay attention? Why was it so important to him to get to Ted?... O God, what if Barney still felt guilty for breaking the Bro Code? What if that was what made him panic so much? What if he was trying to make it up to Ted so badly that he ran into that bus subconsciously thinking he deserved it? What if...

„Barney, I have a question. How did this really happen with that bus?"

„I was trying to find out who would move away first. Apparently it's not the best game you can play with a 16 tone transport bus going into the wrong direction."

Barney's feeble attempt at joking really didn't go. Instead of laughing merrily Ted just looked at his Bor in a don't-joke-about-this-now sort of way and waited.

Barney lowered his eyes, clearly defeated, and muttered. „Well, I guess I wasn't looking."

For some reason this really pissed Ted off."Wasn't looking?! Seriously Barney, you could have died! Do you have any idea how scared I was when I got that phone call?! I can't loose you Barney, you're my best friend! Why would you be so careless with your own life?!"

„I wasn't careless ok!" Barney tried to yell, but his voice didn't cooperate and he began to cough heavily. Ted sat down on the edge of the bed and put a soothing hand on his friend's chest, and one on his shoulder.

„Easy Barney, you're not up for a fight yet. Just take some deep breaths ok. I get it, you weren't careless. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so worried. It's ok though, you're ok now, and so am I, we had one hell of a lucky day today."

After a while Barney's breathing came back to normal and he physically relaxed at Ted's touch.

„I'm sorry Ted." Barney whispered in an unusually solemn voice. Ted looked at his friend silently and patiently. They had finally arrived at the point where Barney could open up. It took a while, but eventually Barney began to talk.

„Listen Ted, I'm so glad you have forgiven me because of what I did. When Lily told me today that you were in an accident I almost lost it. I couldn't take the thought, that something happened to you. What if I had never gotten the chance to tell you how sorry I really am? What if I had never gotten the chance to tell you that I love you and that our friendship means the world to me?" his voice cracked at that „ As I was running up to the hospital nothing mattered but you. By the time I got there I was so exhausted that I must have just walked into that bus. I lost consciousness then, and as I came to I felt more pain than ever before in my life. But strangely I welcomed it, because my mind had finally something else to focus on than my constant feeling of guilt. What ever would have happened next, if you were still alive you would know I was trying to get to you. The physical pain I felt was almost like penance for letting you down..." There was a stunned silence after these words, both from Barney, not believing what he had just revealed about himself, and not being able to look anywhere else right now than his hands, and from Ted, who felt so humbled and taken aback by his friends confession. Tears build up in Ted's eyes and without having even a thought of concealing them, he once again lay his head on his friends chest and hugged him carefully, sobbing out his next words.

„God, I love you Bro, I am so grateful that you're alright, I have no idea what I would have done, had we lost you. Please forgive me for sending you away."

In very unmanly sobs, and with a rather high voice Barney replied: „I love you man." and hugged his friend tightly, all pain momentarily forgotten.

-------------------

so that was my little episode tag right here, I felt this moment between the brother's was totally important

please review, I really value your opinion and like to know what you think

greetings from Vienna/ Austria

Xtin2000


End file.
